Strategy Guides/Tiny Guide to Divines-Piercing-Resistance
Tiny Guide to Divines/Piercing/Resistance There are many routes and paths for obtaining divine items. You should bear in mind that divine items are only good for increasing your damage against other divine monsters, in pursuit of more divine items and best-in-slot items. If you are primarily a PvP/Guild Battler then your stats will far outweigh any benefit you get from best-in-slot items so you should consider whether to hunt divine items at all. Piercing/resistance/elemental offense/defense items, however, are good for both monster hunting and PvP, so you should consider pursuit of gaining the items necessary that give you piercing, resistance, and elemental offense and defense. You want to have enough raw damage dealing capacity to do 10 million damage on the newest monsters, and 15-17 million damage on the older monsters. I won't go into the exact stats you must have to do this, but a good measure/experiment is to try Poseidon or Jahanna in a slowkill environment and see just how much damage you are able to do. For many of the monsters, 10 million and 15 million are the breakpoints for 2 epic drop damage, and that's why I list them here as the example. A fuller list is given below -- Kromash -- 0 Divine Shield -- 1.4 million activity for 3 epic drops -- drops alchemy item for Giants' divine items Shardros -- 0 Divine Shield -- 3.8 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy item for Giants' divine items Kraken -- 0 Divine Shield -- 3 million activity for 2 epic drops/summoner drop -- drops alchemy item for access to Helm of the Deep quest Jahanna -- 80 Divine Shield -- 12.5 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Force of Nature Glacius -- 120 Divine Shield -- 8.8 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy item for Giants' divine items Alpha Kraken -- 275 Divine Shield -- 7.5 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy item for access to Helm of the Deep quest Vermilion -- 300 Divine Shield -- 4 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Dragonform Grasp Agamemnon -- 120 Divine Shield -- 13.1 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Aegis of Kings Aurora -- 160 Divine Shield -- 13.8 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Heart of the Woods Magmos -- 180 Divine Shield -- 14.6 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy item for Giants' divine items Ambrosia -- 220 Divine Shield -- 14.6 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Helm of Arcane Energies Typhonus -- 250 Divine Shield -- 14.4 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Trisoul Plate Malekus -- 275 Divine Shield -- 15 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Keeper of Chaos Alexandra -- 290 Divine Shield -- 15 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Warrior Unbound Azeron -- 295 Divine Shield -- 16 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Armor of Redemption Fenix -- 0 Divine Shield -- 9.4 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Ingots of Piercing/Resistance and Dull Gem of Fire Fury Kessaran -- 315 Divnine Shield -- 7 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Living Death, Ingots of Piercing/Resistance Poseidon -- 0 Divine Shield -- 9.2 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Whirlpool, Ingots of Piercing/Resistance, Dull Gem of Water Protection Urmek -- 0 Divine Shield -- 10.3 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Ingots of Piercing/Resistance, Dull Gem of Earth Protection, Dull Gem of Earth Fury Vorak -- 330 Divine Shield -- 10 million activity for 2 epic drops -- drops alchemy for Windgrasp Gauntlet, Ingots of Piercing/Resistence, Dull Gem of Wind Protection, Dull Gem of Wind Fury If you have 330+ divine power you can pick and choose any of the above monsters to farm, but if you have less divine power you will have to choose carefully which monsters to attack. For example, just starting out you have the demi-divine items from praying and Kanbe you will have 40 Divine Power, and so your targets are limited to those monsters with lower Divine Shield like Jahanna, Fenix, and Poseidon. Getting Your First divine item from monsters -- with lower divine power you may want to start off with Jahanna or Poseidon, though attacking Alpha Kraken with low divine power is possible because of low damage needed to get epic drops. It's your choice. Below are lists of some possible paths to build your divine power: 1) Hammer of Storms - Force of Nature - Heart of the Woods - Helm of Arcane Energies 2) Force of Nature - Heart of the Woods - Helm of Arcane Energies 3) Whirlpool - Force of Nature - Heart of the Woods or Living Death 4) Hammer of Storms - Force of Nature - Aegis of Kings - Heart of the Woods 5) Helm of the Deep - Living Death 6) Whirlpool - Aegis of Kings - Heart of the Woods 7) Living Death - Force of Nature - Aegis of Kings When in pursuit of elemental/piercing items keep in mind that you have weapon and armor slots where you will forge those items. Be sure to rise in Conquest Rank to get the Bone Gauntlet, since the only piercing slots available otherwise are weapons, and you will want to use weapon slots for elemental offense items, saving the gloves for an ingot or ingots of piercing. Your armors are more flexible, but you should consider forging your glove with an ingot/ingots of resistance if defense is more your forte. The best monster drop rates for elemental/piercing/resistance items is Fenix, with a better than 20% chance to drop one of these items with an epic drop. The other monsters typically have only 10% per epic drop to drop a piercing/elemental/resistance item. You will have to collect and alchemize the gems before you can forge your special weapons and armor. Hope this guide/collection of data helps someone out there!!! by Wilbur07 Category:Articles with Outdated Information Category:Strategy Guides